Vampire Academy 2
by GombaaPrincess
Summary: Pretend that you've yet to read the sequel to Vampire Academy if you haven't, even better . This is my version of the second book.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

I've been sucked again.

Lissa had accidentally sucked me into one of her dreams. She was walking on ice in the middle of a forest. Ice shards hung to ball gown, and her vampiric features showed more than ever. She was a frightening yet beautiful creature. Her head turned towards me, with a brilliant smile shinning.I smiled back, just as a figure walked past me. It was Lissa's boyfriend, Christian. He was more of a dark character, with his ghost-like expressions. A very intelligent man, but I always got chills in his presence, even if it's a dream.

Just as suddenly as I was pulled away from my own dream, I returned. Instead of falling back into unconsciousness, It seemed like a good time to get out of bed.

It's winter vacation at St. Vladimir's Academy, and currently 11 pm. Being at a Vampire school you get up late and sleep all day.

Before sneaking out of the dorm I shared with my royal, Lissa, I threw on some warmer clothing. A grey turtle-neck over a short-sleeved shirt, and some black sweats over my shorts.

I crept through the halls, knowing that everyone was asleep since they had all been parting last night (human's morning).

Once I arrived at the door leading to happiness, or my kind of happiness, I rapped at it a few times. Seconds later, the one I loved opened the door. Dimitri. "Come in Rose." He stood aside as he spoke. When I was through the entryway the door slid shut.

His dorm was my favorite out of the hundreds I've entered. Here it was quiet and peaceful. There was a window directly in front of the door with black satin curtains hanging in front of it. The carpet was a bright, blood red, which was a nice contrast to the black decor. His sheets were the same red but the comforteris black. I sunk into his suave couch, just as he did.

"How are you?"

"I guess I'm fine, just a little worried."

He rubbed his hands against his dark jeans, "I know. She's still dreaming about him isn't she?"

"Yes." Christian has been missing for a week now and the dream that sucked me in gave me a bad vibe.

"She tell you or--"

"I was sucked into one. It was after the winter ball, and Lissa was in the middle of a forest, and then I got sucked out again." Dimitri shook his head in denial. "The more I think about where he could be makes me think of all of the ways Lissa could run away. I can't loose her again."

"I know, and with all the stigoi numbers running loose I pray he doesn't get eaten, being the last one of his heir that could take it next. We need to keep a sharp eye on Lissa."

"Agreed," I replied softly.

With his forefinger he lifted my chin from looking at his barefeet, to his eyes. As he leaned into me, I lengthend my neck. Our lips met softly and smoothly. My arms wrapped around his neck lightly when he embraced me. Our second succesful and conscious kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

When I returned to my dorm, Lissa was sitting in the middle of the floor with a few objects in front of her. One was a picture of Christian and her sitting in the church in the windowsill. Another was a dried rose Christian had given her, and the last item was her diary.

Vasilisa snapped the diary closed with the rose inside. "How's…Dimitri?" Her voice was shaky but caring.

"He's worried about you, wishing you the best of luck." I sat beside her, stroking her long, gorgeous hair. She curled up into my lap and began to cry. Every instinct went onto high alert. Instead of just holding her, I was a crunched spring ready to pop when necessary.

_Knock. Knock._

Lissa climbed onto her bed, "It's only the mail." Soft sobs sounded from her direction at the same time as I opened the door. A feeder delivered our mail to me and delivered herself to Lissa. Jealous of the feeder, seeing how happy and high she was, my head snapped back to the letters. The first letter, Vasilisa, second was for Lissa, the third was also for Lissa, and finally the fourth was for…me!

When the feeder disappeared down the hall I handed Lissa her stack of envelopes. The paper crinkled in my hands as I tore open my only scrap of news. In fine penmanship it stated:

_Dear Miss Rose Hathaway,_

_Please join us on December 24th, for our Winter Ball. There shall be a three course meal for and a fine wine. To accompany dinner there will be an orchestra playing Christmas tunes. Later on there will be an open dance floor. The gardens will be open for any social activity wanted, if you feel comfortable enough to stand the cold. Hope you can join us._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmistress_

_Kirova_

Shortly after I finished reading Lissa gasped and hurriedly pushed one of her letters towards me. It was from Christian, in a hand that is much like my own:

**My dear Vasilisa,**

**I wish you to pardon my absence, I'll be back shortly. My Grandmother is out of damphire Warriors and I'm taking part in the choosing of new ones. I shall keep you updated on when I'll be back. Once I do return you'll be given a night of romance, love, and a gift.**

**Love,**

**Christian**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

My royal princess moped around for hours as I e-mailed Dimitri for ours. I couldn't take it anymore. My hands slapped the lid of my laptop down. "I'm going to the gym."

She raised her head slightly at the sound of the closet door opening. "How long will you be gone?"

"Probably…as long as my next session lasts."

"Ok…" She was hesitant about my leaving, I could feel it. I didn't like seeing her like this but in order for me to keep my cool I needed to work out, exercise, run, something…anything!

"Don't worry," I said searching for something to lighten up the mood, "I'm only a vision away." She smirked before I escaped from the mournful room.

I bounded down the halls, out the door and onto a thick pool of ice.

_Crack!_

"Ow…" the word came out in a whisper since there is obviously trouble for me breathing at the moment. Through my cloud of dizziness, there was a hand outstretched for me to take. It was pale and large. Not Dimitri's, defiantly not a girl's.

It was Jesse. I put my hand in his. It was cold and rough but soothing. "Hey..." the word hung on the air like a clump of snowflakes hangs on a christmas tree.

"I'm not the one who has a problem with you. The person you're looking for is Dimitri."

"Oh yeah, that's right," I continued on my way to the gym, "Isn't he your boy toy." I spun on my heels, hand formed into a fist just before I decked him. His butt skidded across the ice, blood ruched from his mouth, contrasting with his pale face.

"Now we have issues. I had almost gotten over you and your bull shit story about us, but now my rage has found those memories. You say anything like that again and you won't be able to feel your face, let alone your mouth. Get it. Got it? Good."

Once I was in the safety of the gym walls, I saw Dimitri reading on one of the benches.

"You seemed urgent, may I ask why it took you so long to get over here?" He never looked up, but his words flowed just as easy if he were looking into my eyes.

"I had a visitor on the way over."

"Whom?"

"Jesse" the name was deep and projected.

"Ah, did he give you any trouble?"

"When has he not been a bother?"

"Very true," he shut the book and set it beside him. "How did you handle it?"

"Lets just say he's got a sore ass and a split lip."

He sighed. "I'm not saying that it was a good thing, but did he looked shocked?"

"In my opinion I scared the hell out of him."

There was a pause in the conversation, not an uncomfortable one mind you.

Dimitri was the first to break the silence, "Shall we begin?"

"Yes please."

He got up and took my hand. "I'd like to see how you do when running with some one else. I'm going to pretend to be Vasilisa, so I'm going to be slower than my usual self. You must stay hand in hand with me."

"I think I can do that." I got into my starting running position.

"For this you aren't allowed to jog. You must run at full speed without ripping out my arm."

"Got it."

He glanced at me before shouting, "Go!" My legs tore from where I crouched, going as fast as I could. Dimitri was right beside me, legs stretching futher than my own. The wind carried his voice to my ears, "She would never be able to keep up with you. Slow down." I slowly shortened my pace, but kept my speed up. My heart was pounding in my ears, and making my head throb. Dimitri was staring at me. It was hard to tell when your vision is spinning and every breath you take makes the next harder.

Slowly Dimitri's head started to swirl into Vasilisa's. The gym formed into the large Cafeteria, but decorated for the winter ball. Instead of looking at Lissa, it switched to me looking through her eyes. I was looking at Christian.

_Colapse!_


	4. Chapter 4

**~Sorry it's short, I'm not so sure as to where I'm going with this~**

Chapter 4-

The collapse had been my body against the floor in the gym, but before that Lissa had fallen asleep. Her dream was clearer than most of the other visions I'd seen.

She was dancing with Christian to Adored by Collective Soul. Once she stopped laughing at something that wasn't part of the dream, she moved closer to Christian. Since I was in the place of Vasilisa I felt his hand drop slowly towards her (my) butt.

_If only I was in control of this effing dream this guy would be dead~ _I thought.

She danced and danced until her feet were sore. When she took off her shoes she went straight back to dancing. One by one the couples began to leave. Most of the couples had gone, and then something caught my eye. (Still in the dream mind you.) I, myself Rose, was walking out the door leading to the gardens. When the door shut I focused my attention back to Christian. He didn't!

That bastard! He started making out with Lissa! So not ok! That boy is going to get a foot shoved so far up his ass it'll come out his mouth!

Then everything started flowing away like a river. Soon I was back with Dimitri. I was lying on his bed, with the blankets covering me from my feet to my chin, and he was reading next to me.

"Are you ok?" His eyes were filled with concern, something he didn't show all the time.

"I think so," I was looking out the small window and saw nothing but a thick cloud of rain tumble from the clouds.

He shut the book and laid it on the table next to his bed. "Did you pass out or did you have another vision?"

"It was a vision." My voice was tired and low. He pulled me onto his lap and started stroking my hair. I fell asleep again, only this time I was in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I arose to find myself back in my own dorm, with Lissa at the foot of my bed, sketching. "Hey, you're awake," in her lap was an accurate sketch of Christian. "Dimitri carried you here. When he put you on the bed he told me to keep a close eye on you."

I blinked away the sleep that wanted to drown me. Lissa's icy hand ran across my leg, and there was something different about it. A thick, white bandage covered her wrist.

One major reason why I don't like sleeping for so long, or being away from Lissa in general, I don't know what's doing. Lissa has always suffered from depression and the whole thing with Christian being with his grandmother made it worse, much worse. The only way Lissa knew how to make it go away was to cut open her wrists and let the blood flow out of her. I hated when she did it because not too long ago she had cut too deep. Precious blood of the Dragomir, that is scarce, can't be wasted on simple depression.

"Lissa, why did you do it?" My voice was rough but calm.

She was taken aback but answered, "I can't make the hurt go away, and the dreams I'm having Rose! It all is too much for me! My heart feels like a weight buried under the sand! I won't stop shaking and when I go to feed…instead of just taking a drink I'm killing them. I'll always take too much." She burst into tears. Feeling slightly drowsy, my arms wrapped protectively around her, as if Christian were holding her instead of a friend.

All through the night (day for humans and regular people), Lissa and I played card games, board games, and MASHO. I could tell that Lissa was getting bored half way through a 4th game of MASHO, so I did her nails blood red with black tips.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Before I could blink, Lissa ran to door. Behind the door was a feeder with our mail. Vasilisa grabbed the mail from the feeder's hands and sat on her bed.

"I don't think she'll be in need your services today," I explained to the feeder. She nodded her head and shut the door. When I looked over at Lissa, I saw that she had torn open the letter she had been waiting for.

More tired than I had been for quite some time I laid down, with my head on my pillow. A smile was glowing from Lissa's pale face. "Come and read it!" She almost squealed.

Slowly I got up, sat with Lissa, and took the letter from her hands:

_My dearest Love,_

_By the time you receive this letter I shall already be awaiting your presence in my room. Please do not bring Rose and ask her politely (if at all possible), to not "spy" on us._

_With Love,_

_Christian_

I stared at the beautiful royal princess for a moment or two before speaking, "Let's get you dressed." She clapped her hands and bounced up and down on her bed. "Warm, sexy, gorgeous, freak, what style would you like to greet your prince with?"

She thought, and once she spoke it was as if she had a brilliant idea. "I want to be sexy, intelligent, and somewhat warm."

I nodded, sighing at the same time. "Yes ma'am."


End file.
